Don't Ever Leave Me Again
by carebearcaryn21
Summary: Samcedes smut. I do not own Glee because if I would Mercedes would be the main character and Samcedes would be together by now.


Information before you read: this follows the Samcedes kiss in Michael.

She couldn't help getting so enraptured in the song she was singing with Sam. When he looked at her sometimes, he made her forget her own name. As they finished singing their last note, she couldn't help to think back to summer and their time together. When he leaned into her, she kissed him back just like old times not even thinking about the present and her now boyfriend. The kiss was soft and light, but as they pulled away, she saw his lopsided grin and couldn't help to smile back at him. She missed this. She missed him. She could barely breathe when he came in for more.

Their soft pecks eventually turned into a hunger and need of what they once had. He stroked his tongue against her lip and she parted her mouth for him. Mercedes was the one to break the kiss as she was gasping for air. She stepped away from him because they had all ready gone to far and she knew that she had to stop this. Sam looked at her with desire in his eyes like he was starving and she was the only thing that could satisfy his hunger. A look he had frequently given her over the summer. "We can't," she said as she backed away from him further.

He didn't respond to her comment as he closed the distance she put between them. His lips were back on hers before she could even think about stopping him. She would break away again and back away from him, but he kept coming for her. Their little game of cat and mouse eventually pushed both of them back into the curtains of the stage. Once they were in the privacy of the curtains, Sam latched his arms on to Mercedes waist and wouldn't let go. She tried at first to push him off of her, "Sam we should stop, I'm with Shane," she said.

"No Mercy, I've been away for far too long and I miss you. I need you. I love you and that asshole Shane isn't going to stop me. I know your mine and I know you want me too," he said. She gasped at his confession, but then his lips crashed back into hers and all thoughts left her mind. She couldn't resist him anymore, she longed for him too much. Their tongue's collided and with just a little flick of his tongue, she was moaning into his mouth. Her hands roughed up his hair as they fell back into a rhythm like before he left.

Her knees grew weak, but Sam immediately held her up with his hands on her ass keeping her in place. She broke from his kiss gasping for air and his lips then made their way to her neck, kissing and marking her as his as if nothing had ever changed. When he broke away, he grabbed her hand and took her to the boy's dressing room. When the door closed, he backed Mercy to the wall and pinned her hands above her head. A gasp escaped her lips until Sam's mouth grabbed on to Mercy's and he nibbled her bottom lip. His tongue barged into Mercedes mouth, greedily tasting her. He let her hands drop as his made their way to pull down her loose fitted shirt. He pulled the cups of her bra down off her breasts. Her nipples were already budded and waiting for him. She saw him grinning at her as he stared at her breasts and then he was kneading one of them and sucking on the other. With one flick and love bite of his tongue on her nipple, she was like putty in his hands.

Sam feeling Mercy's weakened pleasured state picked her up and then threw her over on the couch in the dressing room. He then moved his hands to the bottom of her shirt and slowly snaked it up and over her head. One of his hands snaked back to unclasp her bra and then he threw the piece of fabric over his head. Her hands moved to his shirt and he broke apart to take it off and throw it behind him. Mercedes hands were instantly raking his chest and abs to get the feel of him. Sam then continued kneading, biting and sucking on her breasts which elicited a moan from Mercedes. While one of his hands kept a rhythm on her breasts, the other snaked down to give her some attention downstairs. She could roughly feel his hand through her pants.

"Please tell me Mercy, has Shane touched you this way giving you pleasure you can't imagine. Has he been inside of you, making you scream his name, or has it just been me, Mercy?" he asked.

"Only you, Sam. It was and is only you." she replied.

"I want to taste you again, Mercy." Sam said, grateful that Shane was never intimate with her like he was. Deciding her pants were a burden, Sam moved his hands to unbutton and unzip them. Then his hands went to her waist to pull them off of her. Mercedes obliged by raising her hips to get her pants off with her panties following. Sam then spread her legs and started slowly kissing her inner right thigh from the knee upward. He did the same with the left thigh.

"Sam, please." Mercedes said. Sam willingly yielded to her and started licking and sucking her clit with his mouth which instantly eliciting a moan from Mercedes. As his ample tongue did it's work on her clit, Sam also raised his hands to slip a finger into her folds.

"You're so wet for me, Mercy," he said. He slipped in another finger and Mercedes gasped at the feel of him. Feeling that she was near orgasm, Mercedes bucked her hips and arched her back.

"Sammy, I'm gonna come." she said.

"Yea that's right baby, come for me." he replied. She soon obliged him and reached her climax while screaming his name and moaning. Coming down from the pleasure, Mercedes took panting breaths. Once she was finished, she moved her hands to his belt buckle. She need him inside her and she needed it now.

He grabbed for his wallet to remove the condom he had it in then he helped her remove his pants and boxers. He was relieved when his painful erection finally had room to breath. He unwrapped the condom and slid it on. He grabbed his dick to align it against her folds and help ease himself into her. He went slowly because it had been awhile since they had sex and he didn't want to hurt her.

She gasped as he filled her with his fullness. Once he was fully inside of her, he waited a little to move until she was ready. She grabbed him and kissed him after a few moments and he took that as his cue to slowly thrust inside of her.

"Oh god, you feel so good Mercy." he said. He started to pick up the pace a little and he moved his hand to knead her left breast. Her moans were getting louder and louder with the fruition.

Needing his eyes on hers to come she said, "Sam, I need you to look at me." He raised his eyes to hers. Right before she was overwhelmed with her climax she told him, "Don't ever leave me again. I couldn't handle it."

He nodded to her, "I won't ever abandon you again." He said. With his words and thrusts, she felt her body reach orgasm. The pleasure she felt from her climax was engulfing her fully. With a few more thrusts, he released himself into the condom. Both of them rested while they try to calm their breathing. After a little while, Sam removed himself from her. She grabbed his neck to bring his lips to hers.

"We should probably get back to class," she said.

"Oh, but I'm not done with you yet, Mercy." he replied as he prepared both of them for round two.


End file.
